


Limits

by slowloris2485



Series: Louis/Harry Role Reversal [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowloris2485/pseuds/slowloris2485
Summary: Harry and Louis discuss limits and expectations. This is set right after Unusual, after the first time they've had sex.





	Limits

“So?” Louis asked, reaching for a couple of glasses form his cupboard and setting them down next to the pizza box. “You really liked that?” 

Harry poured his own drink, keeping his eyes on that instead of Louis. “Yes.” He sat back, worrying his lip with his teeth. “I know it’s not normal. I get I’m weird.”

“I didn’t say you were weird,” Louis argued, flipping the pizza box open. “I was just surprised is all.” But it had not been an unhappy surprise, really. That really had been the best sex he’d had so far. He’d almost gotten off on just Harry on his knees for him, back slanted in submission.

Harry hummed, still not looking at him. “But it is, kinda right?” Harry shrugged. “I used to wish I hadn’t presented as an alpha, you know?” 

Louis cocked an eyebrow. That made sense, he supposed. People expected certain things from alphas. Strength, confidence, dominance. He expected that Harry hadn’t gotten many people, if any at all, to do the sort of thing they’d just done for him. 

“Screw expectations,” Louis said, leaning his elbows on the table and taking a slice of pizza. There’d been expectations on him when he’d presented as an omega too, expectations he’d never been able to meet because of the cancer. 

Louis had wished for something similar as Harry too. People were assholes, and he had wished on more than one occasion that he could at least make himself smell like a beta. There were no expectations on betas. But, no, he still smelled like an omega, only an omega who would never go into heat or be able to have children. 

“I wished the same thing after the cancer. Fuck them, H. If that’s what you like, trust me, I’m more than happy to oblige.” 

Harry reached over to snag his free hand, squeezing his fingers. They fell silent for several minutes while they ate, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. It wasn’t until Louis had finished his second slice that he spoke again. 

“This thing…what exactly do you want? I mean, what are your limits?” 

Harry fiddled with the crust of his pizza in what Louis thought was nervousness. “I like being ordered around. I like it when you tell me what to do and I’ll, like, stay still if you want me to or not touch myself or whatever you want.” 

“Whatever I want.” Louis repeated, eyes wide. 

Harry nodded, suddenly looking very, very shy. “I had this fantasy, you know, were you…um, owned me. Like, I was your property.” He paused. “But I do have limits, I guess.” 

Louis straightened, trying to beat back the arousal that Harry’s words had invoked. “What limits?” 

Harry squirmed. “I don’t really like pain. I looked up some things when I realized I was into it but I don’t think I’d like the actual physical pain stuff. Like canes and whips and all that stuff.” 

“Okay.” Honestly, Louis was a little relieved at that. He didn’t think he’d be into hurting Harry either. 

“Except…I think I’d be okay with you pulling me over your lap and,” he flushed, “spanking me?” 

Okay, there was that arousal back. 

“And you could tie me up sometime, if you wanted.” 

 

Louis’ head dropped on the table. “You’re going to kill me.” 

Harry beamed at him. “You’re really okay with it? I’ve never really liked topping, Louis. I mean, I guess I could, if you wanted me to but…” He shrugged. Louis couldn’t get over how someone who had just let him fuck him with his face pressed in the pillow and ass in the air could get so shy. 

“H, I want to fuck you again just from this conversation. I’m okay with it. Really, really okay with it.” 

Harry leaned over and kissed him, eyes shining like Louis had just given him something astounding. Honestly, like it was some sort of hardship instead of the hottest thing in the world.


End file.
